Knights of the Next Generation
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: What if Van came to Earth to take Hitomi back to Gaia? And Merle comes with him?


I don't own Escaflowne or any character in this. If you haven't guessed by now, this is the disclaimer. Everything applys just like the other ones I've written. But I hope you like the story anyway.  
  
Knights of the Next Generation  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
"Stupid freak," Hitomi said as she walked into the office. "Now what did you do Hitomi?" the office secretary, Mrs. Johnson asked. "I punched out Eric," the young girl said as she sat in a chair. "Why?" Mrs. Johnson asked trying not to laugh. "He called her Rikku again, didn't he?" the principal asked from his office.  
  
"That and he's a piss-ant," Hitomi mumbled to herself. The principal, Mr. Foley, walked out of his office and asked, "You know he does that just to get a rise out of you?" Hitomi stood up and said, "And I have asked him to stop but he won't!" "By the sounds of it, his luck just ran out," someone commented as they suddenly heard a loud commotion out in the hall. "Now what is it?" Mr. Foley groaned as he watched two of the students come crashing threw the office door.   
  
"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Johnson commanded. Everyone stopped. The office grew quiet as Mrs. Johnson looked around the room making eye contact with each person. "What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Foley asked. "Excuse me, sir. It's not Hitomi's fault," one of the students said.   
  
The other gave a weak smile and said, "Yeah, Eric grabbed her butt and said 'Let's do something nasty after school, Rikku.' So she punched him out. Hitomi pointed at Eric still fuming and stated, "See!? I told you! Now leave me alone!" Just as she was pulling back to take another swing someone grabbed her arm and in a very calm and soft voice told her, "He isn't worth it. He isn't worth your time and effort to punch him." Hitomi glared at Eric and flatly said, "But I'd feel a whole lot better. The slime ball deserves it." "Hmmmm. You are probably right but still you can't do it." Then quick as lightening this hand came out from behind her and hit Eric square in the chest. Knocking the breath out of him and sending him into the chair sitting behind him against the wall. "But I can." The voice quietly murmured. Stunned everyone turned to see who had been speaking and who had quite effectively stopped Eric in his tracks. "Aaron O'Neil at your service." the stranger said with a bow, "And you must be Hitomi. The girl this over aged toddler has been terrorizing."  
  
Hitomi just nodded. For once she was completely at a loss for words. 'oh.' she thought. "Well, Mr. O'Neil, I must say that that was quite an entrance. You are the new transfer student then?" Mr. Foley asked somewhat recovered. Mrs. Johnson blinked then smiled "Yes Mr. Foley. He just arrived when this ...this scuffle broke out." Mr. Foley took a deep breathe and said, "So, I see. Well Eric, congratulations. You just earned yourself a two month suspension." He then turned toward Hitomi and Aaron. "What are you two still doing here?" The principal asked. "I, uh, don't know where my locker is," Aaron said. "I-I'll show him where it's at," Hitomi said as she pushed Aaron out of the office.   
  
***  
  
  
  
"Why did he call you Rikku?" Aaron asked as they walked down the hall. "One, he's a moron. And two, he say's I look like her," Hitomi said trying to keep her temper. "Oh. Who's Rikku?" he asked puzzled. She stopped in mid step and said, "Final Fantasy X." "Never played it," he said with a shrug. "What planet are you from?" she asked jokingly. Aaron laughed saying, "Earth trusts me on that one. But seriously, I've heard of it but just never had the time to sit down and play it. Have you?" Hitomi chuckled, "Yeah. I just beat it the other day. That's probably why captain dip whistle is so upset. I mean imagine. A lowly dumb girl beat Him, Mr. Macho me-man-you-woman, got beat by a dumb-as-a-box-of-rocks girl. Even thou this girls got a 4.0 GPA to his 2.0." Aaron couldn't help but laugh at her comical explanation. Hitomi glanced over and joined in, laughing until she was almost in tears.   
  
After a few minutes, Aaron couldn't help but smile as he watched Hitomi. 'She is beautiful,' he thought. "Um...miss, do you mind if I call you Hitomi?" he asked. She wiped away a tear and said, "Sure. That's fine." "Ok. I'm Aaron." "And there's your locker," she said pointing over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, thank you," he said smiling. "You're welcome. Um...Hey Aaron, what are you...doing after school today?" she asked smiling. Aaron shrugged and said, "Homework. Why?" Rebecca cleared her thought and said, "I just thought you might need someone to show you around town." "That sounds great. I'll meet you here after school then," he said. Rebecca nodded and said, "I'll be here." Aaron gently kissed her hand then said, "Until then, milady, I bid you a due." Hitomi giggled as she turned away heading for her next class.  
  
The rest of the day pasted in a flurry of activity for everyone. Hitomi and Aaron didn't see each other until after school let out. Hitomi was headed to her car when out of nowhere she was grabbed and thrown against the side of a pick-up truck. "Shut up!" Eric hissed, hatred thick in his voice, as he quickly grabbed her throat. "It's all your fault that I got kicked out of school. So now you're going to pay!" Before Hitomi could say a word Eric reached up grasping the front of her shirt and yanked down tearing it in half. Hitomi started to struggle but Eric only squeezed harder on her throat. "You little tease. I'm going to give you what you have been asking for all year." Hitomi kicked out hitting him in the shin. Eric cursed. Drawing back his hand to hit her he was suddenly jerked way. Hitomi vaguely heard him yelp as she slid down the side of the truck, passing out cold.  
  
"Mmmmm," Hitomi moaned as she slowly started to come around. "It's ok, Hitomi. It's ok," a familiar voice said. "V-Van?" she asked as she sat up. Hitomi looked up at her rescuer and realized that it was Aaron, or was it. Aaron slipped off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "You ok?" he asked helping her up. "No! My throat, my head hurts, and...What happened?" she asked. "What do you remember?" Aaron asked as he helped steady her. "I was heading to my car when Eric....Oh god!" Rebecca quickly pulled the jacket closed. Aaron pulled her close and whispered, "It's all right. It's all right. He can't hurt you. He'll never hurt you again. I promise."   
  
***  
  
"Thank you Miss. We'll contact you if we need anything more," the office said before he walked away. Hitomi nodded then watched as they loaded Eric into a squad car and left. "You ok, Tomi?" her mother asked. She shrugged and said, "I guess so. Where's Aaron?" "He's right behind you. I'll go get the car," he said then walked away.  
  
She slowly turned to face her rescuer. Giving him a weak smile said" I guess I owe you my thanks again." Aaron smiled back saying, "No. You don't owe me anything I'm just glad that you're alright." Hitomi started to tremble. Pulling Aaron's jacket tighter around her she softly asked "Why, Aaron? Why did he do that?" Hitomi looked up at him with fear and disillusion in her eyes. "Why does he hate me so? I...I've never done anything to him. All I ever did was try to be his friend. That's all. I swear." Aaron pulled her into his arms as she started to cry. "I don't know, angel, I really don't know." He whispered trying to comfort her. Aaron just stood there with her in his arms, stroking her hair and murmuring softly to her as her brother drove up in their car. As Max got out he quietly asked "Is she ok, Aaron?" Aaron nodded "She will be, in time." "Hitomi, Your mom's here. Come on sweetheart she'll get you home." "Come on Hitomi. It's time to go home. You're safe now. Come on or mom will worry." Max told his sister as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Hitomi stepped away from Aaron. Never lifting her from the ground she apologized for crying all over him and once again thanked him for coming to her rescue. Her mom thanked Aaron and asked him to stop by later. She was sure that her father would want to talk to him too.  
  
Deep in thought Aaron watched as they drove out of the parking lot. "Merle is not going to be happy about this." he sighed. Turning, he walked over to where his Harley was parked. Making sure that no one was around he retrieved his sword from its hiding place under a near by truck, he replaced it in its scabbard. Mounting the bike, he slowly drove away.   
  
***  
  
"HE DID WHAT TO HITOMI?!?!?!" Merle yelled after Aaron told her. "Calm down Merle. Hitomi's fine," Aaron reassured her. "Are you sure, Van?" Merle asked. He nodded saying, "Her mom said to stop by later and that's what I plan on doing." "I'm going with you," she said as she grabbed a jacket. "What! Are you nuts? How am I going to explain you?" he asked startled. Merle thought for a second then said, "Just tell them I'm in a play and this is the costume."   
  
"Ok, but it's not Van. It's Aaron," he said as they walked to his bike. Merle saluted him saying, "Yes sir!" "Merle," Aaron said warningly. She giggled and quickly got on the bike. A sort time later they arrived at Hitomi's and quickly went over Merle's part. "Relax Aaron, I got it." Merle said ringing the doorbell. "Let's hope this work's' he thought as Hitomi's mom opened the door.  
  
"Hello Aaron. Who's your friend?" she asked. "This is my sister, Merle," he said calmly. "Hello Merle. It's nice to meet you. Would you please come in?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked. "Thank you. Is Hitomi ok?" Merle asked as they entered. "She's in her room getting some rest. I'll go let her know she has visitors," Mrs. Kanzanki said. "I'll get her!" Merle said as she dropped her coat and took off up stairs. Aaron picked Merle's jacket and said, "She's in a play." "That would explain the cat suit," Hitomi's mom said.  
  
***  
  
"Hitomi," Merle quietly called out as she entered Hitomi's room. 'Weird room,' Merle thought as she looked around. The room was like any other girls room, except for a poster of a dragon on the one wall. She continued to look around the room until she saw a strange lump on the middle of the bed. "There you are. Didn't you hear me call?" Merle asked impatient. "I heard you," Hitomi very quietly said. "Well then, why didn't you answer? "Merle asked pulling the sheet off the bed. Hitomi glared at Merle and froze. "You're hopeless," Merle said as she left the room. "Great, now I'm losing my mind," Hitomi said as she flopped back on her bed. Merle stuck her head in real quick and popped off, "That's what you get when you let Allen kiss you."   
  
"I did not! He kissed me!" Hitomi yelled at Merle's retreating form. 'I should have shaved her bald back on Gaia when I had the chance,' Hitomi thought. "MERLE!" Hitomi yelled sitting up. In a flash, she bolted from bed and opened the door to find Merle leaning against the wall across from her room. "Merle, is it really you?" Hitomi asked. "I told Van it wasn't worth coming here to get her," Merle muttered as she started to walk away.  
  
Hitomi grabbed Merle's tail and asked, "Van's here?" "Let go of my tail," Merle replied after a few seconds. "You two coming or not?" Aaron said walking up to them. "She's not letting go of my tail Van," Merle said getting mad. "Merle!" Aaron said as he flinched. Merle covered her mouth with both hands as Hitomi said, "Van?" Van looked at Hitomi saying, "Yeah Hitomi, it's me." "Hey! That's attached," Merle said as Hitomi gave her tail a hard pull, completely forgetting to let go Merle's tail as she threw her arms around Van.   
  
***  
  
Hitomi couldn't help but smile as she walked to school the next day. 'I still don't believe he's back,' she thought as she walked up to the station. "You're awful happy today Hitomi. What's up?" Yukari asked as she joined her on the platform. Hitomi smiled "I am. I saw a couple of old friends last night." "Aahh. Anyone I know?" Hitomi laughed at Yukaris' curious look. "No," she told her, "I met them a few years ago." Yukari gave her a strange look then very genteelly murmured "Was that while you were gone?" Hitomi look away, then sighed. "Yes, Yukari. It was." "Awww. Hitomi I thought that you were over all that." Hitomi just sighed as she turned toward her friend "I know that nobody believed me then but that's alright. I really do understand. But there is so much about that time that I just can't explain. You'll just have to trust me Yukari. Okay?" Hitomi looked at her friend. Yukari rolled her eyes and sighed. "As if you had to ask. Of course I trust you Hitomi." Just then the whistle blew making both girls jump. Laughing they boarded the train together. The doors were starting to close as they heard someone yell. "Wait! Wait for me!"Aaurron hollered rushing across the platform toward the train.   
  
Hitomi quickly pulled the emergency brake, giving Aaron enough time to get on. "Thanks Hitomi," Aaron said out of breathe. "Let me guess. Merle was giving you a hard time?" Hitomi asked. He nodded saying, "As always." "Who's your friend, Hitomi?" Yukari asked. "Yukari, I'd like you to meet the man he saved me yesterday. This is Aaron O'Neil. Aaron, this is my best friend Yukari," Hitomi said introducing them. "Nice to meet you," Aaron said bowing.   
  
"Same here, Aaron. Hey Aaron, do you have a partner for the history assignment?" Yukari asked. "Not really," he said. "How about you team with me and Hitomi?" she asked. "If you don't mind," he said looking at Hitomi. "I don't mind," Hitomi said. "Ok, then we'll meet at Aaron's after school," Yukari said as the train stopped. "Ok," Aaron said a little nervous. "All right. See you then," she said getting off the train. Hitomi looked at Aaron and said, "This is not good."  
  
***  
  
Van flew to where he and Merle were staying as fast as his wings could carry him. "MERLE!" he yelled as walked in. "Yeah Van?" Merle asked sitting in the kitchen. "Hitomi and her friend, Yukari, are coming over," he said trying to straighten the place up. "I'll be in my room," she said before running up stairs. He looked at the Escaflowne just as the doorbell rang. 'Here we go,' he thought. He opened the door and found Hitomi standing there. "Yukari head a dentist appointment," she said walking in. Van breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I wasn't to sure I was going to be able to explain the Escaflowne."   
  
"When she gets here, tell her it's a statue," she said. "Didn't think about that,' he murmured as they walked into the living room. "Where's Merle hiding?" Hitomi asked placing her books on a table. "Upstairs. Is anyone else coming?" " he replied. Hitomi smiled saying, "Not that I know of, so Merle doesn't need to stay of there for to long." "I better go tell her then," Aaron said as he turned to leave the room.   
  
"I missed you, Van," Hitomi said in a rush. Van stopped in mid step and closed his eyes. "I missed you too, Hitomi," he said turning to face her. She smiled as she walked straight into his arms. They stood there in each others embrace for what felt like forever. "I love you, Van," Hitomi whispered. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Merle yelled. Hitomi started to pull away as Van asked, "What's wrong, Merle?" "You got company," she said as the doorbell rang. "I got it," Hitomi said quickly leaving the room.   
  
Van looked at Merle after a few seconds as she said, "Why don't you kiss her and get it over with." He shook his head saying, "It's not that easy, Merle." She sighed and started to leave the room. As she got to the doorway, she quietly said, "We're never going home, are we?" 'Soon Merle, soon,' he thought as he watched her leave.  
  
***  
  
Van laughed as Merle shoved Hitomi face first into the dish water yelling, "A BOUGHT TIME THEY LEFT!" Hitomi came up sputtering for breathe as she said, "I'm going to shave that cat bald." "Hey, Hitomi. Can I talk to you?" Van asked calmly. "Sure Van. What's up?" Hitomi replied. He was quiet for a few seconds then said, "Merle and I will be heading back to Gaia soon." Hitomi looked at Van for a few seconds then turned away. "And here I thought you were going to thank me for help you clean up," she said trying not to cry.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hitomi. But I have no choice," he said quietly wrapping his arms around her. "I know, Van, I know," she said burying her face into his shoulder as she started to cry. "Come with me," he said after a few seconds. Hitomi looked up into his eyes asking, "What?" "Come with me, Hitomi. Come back to Gaia," he said "Why?" she asked. "Because I love you," he replied.   
  
Hitomi stood there stunned. "Just think about coming back with me. We don't have to leave for a few days," he said quietly. She nodded, not quite back to earth yet. He gave a sad smile saying, "Come on. I'll walk you home." "Ok," she whispered a little dazed. She gathered her books and met him at the front door. "Ready?" he asked holding out her jacket. She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him with all the love she had for him.   
  
"Ready for what?" she asked then left. Van stood there stunned as Merle busted out laughing from the top of the stairs. "Shut up, Merle," he said then took off after Hitomi. "Finally, we're going home," Merle said as she went to pack her bags.  
  
***  
  
"Mom, Are you home?" Hitomi called out as she walked into her house. "I'm in the living room," her mother replied. "Good, cause I need to tell you something," she said walking into the living room. "If it's about Van, I already know," her mom said. Hitomi looked at her mom and asked, "You do?" "Yes. He and Merle stopped by," her mom said, "I didn't even know that a Draconian exited." "Oh," Hitomi said puzzled. 'What were they doing here?' she thought sitting down.   
  
"You left a notebook over there last night and they explained who they were," her mom said. "So that's where I left that," Hitomi said. "Yes, it was. Now, what exactly is an Escaflowne?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked. "An armor that can change into a dragon and back," someone said. Hitomi smiled as she saw Van leaning against a wall. "Where have you been, Hitomi?" Merle asked ruffling her hair from behind.   
  
"THAT'S IT! I'M SHAVING YOU BALD!" Hitomi yelled. "No you're not," her mother said. Hitomi glared at Merle saying, "Give me one good reason not to." "What will you do tomorrow?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked calmly. "Yeah Hitomi, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Merle said then stuck her tongue out.  
  
Hitomi quickly grabbed Merle's tongue and with a wicked grin told her, "Marry Van," then let go of her tongue. Merle sat there quietly for a second then said, "Good, I've always wanted a sister." "And I've always wanted another daughter to dress up, but the tail will have to go," Mrs. Kanzaki said playing alone. Before Merle could come up with a snappy come back Van joined in the razzing. "Oh definitely and won't she look just adorable in frilly dresses with lace and bows on her ears?" Van asked innocently, trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
Hitomi and her mother agreed wholeheartedly going on and on about how cute Merle would look in her "new" clothes. Suddenly Merle yelled "NO!" Van, Hitomi and Mrs. Kanzaki burst into laughter at Merles' horrified expression. Merle looked at them completely dumfounded. They were laughing at her. It suddenly dawned on her that they had been only joking. Merle grabbed a throw pillow off the couch where she had been sitting and hit Van over the head. Then she threw it at Hitomi. Seeing that it only made them laugh even harder, she started to laugh as well.  
  
It was quite a while later that they all quit laughing. As they sat there trying to catch their breath Merle commented "All right you guys got me this time. But I still think you should marry Van, Hitomi." Hitomi just chuckled. She wasn't going there. "How about we finish talking over supper?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked as the oven timer went off. As they started heading for the dinning room Van whispered to Hitomi, "I still think Merle would be cute in a frilly dress." 


End file.
